Lily and the boys
by livelaughlove123
Summary: Short drabbles about Lily's relationship with Remus, Sirius, and Peter throughout the years, mentions of L/J, but not prominently featured.
1. Moonlight talks

Lily perches herself on the window ledge and stares longingly out at the moon hanging in the sky. She remembers when she was little and her mum used to tell her that the moon was a person and if you looked hard enough, you could see his face. She peers at the window tonight with that idea in her head, pressing her nose up against the cold, hard glass and imprinting the window pane into the creases of her face.

"Evans?"

Startled, she slides one of her legs off the ledge and turns around. She finds Remus standing there in these old raggedy flannel pajamas.

"Hiya there, Lupin," she greets him, beckoning him to come sit with her.

He joins her, ever so careful, his graceful limbs crossing over themselves to fit himself in besides her. He leans back on the window pane and glances over at Lily. "What's got you up so late?"

"Just thinking," she murmurs, turning sideways to look over at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks, polite as always, but she doesn't want to burden him.

"Nothing major, just some family stuff at home." She fingers the letter from her mum in her pocket, and thinks about showing it to Remus, but decides against it.

Remus nods in understanding, having heard the Evans' sister saga recounted in great detail before. "How's Petunia doing?" He always asks, knowing that Lily's usually got some story about her that she wants to get off her chest, but tonight she's quiet.

"She just got a new job as a secretary. Mum says she's happy about it," she offers.

"Well that's good," Remus says.

Lily smiles, knowing he knows that's not all, but that he won't push it any further.

A long silence stretches between the two of them, but it's not awkward, it never is. Their companionship comes from years of times like this. These conversations are simple, yet not so simple. They mold an easy camaraderie, allowing them to be comfortable in the other's presence with and without words.

Sometimes they'll talk into the wee hours of the night on this very ledge, sharing tales of misfortunate potions classes and never-ending detentions. Other times they'll confide in each other about their deepest fears, their greatest disappointments.

And in times like these, they'll simply sit, side-by-side, leg-to-leg in the waning moon's light, content.


	2. Motorcycles and birds

She's not proud of it, but she's the one who puts the idea in Sirius' head.

They're sitting around the fireplace one late Friday night and Peter and James are involved in a high-intensity level game of Wizarding chess. Peter's leaning forward on his chair so far that Lily thinks the whole thing is going to collapse and James keeps mumbling to himself and leaning forward to make a move before retracting his head and mumbling some more.

Lily's sitting in between Remus and Sirius on the couch, but she's more focused on watching the chess game than the two of them, who are bickering about something or other.

She's not listening to their argument, until she hears her name thrown into it. Then she tunes back in.

"Nuh-uh, I bet Lily wouldn't think so," Remus says.

"Lily wouldn't think what?" she asks, turning round to look at Sirius.

"Cars, Evans. Cars. Birds love a guy who can drive, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Huh?" she asks and they explain to her that Sirius thinks that getting a car is the best way to land a chick.

"Eh, maybe," and then she says what she could kick herself for saying, "but all the bad boys drive motorcycles."

Sirius' eyes light up and she immediately regrets it. "Did you hear that, Prongs? Lily thinks I should get a motorcycle, not a car!"

Lily rolls her eyes. "I didn't say you should get one! I just said-" But her answer is drowned out by Sirius talking over her.

" Do you still have that Muggle magazine upstairs? Maybe they have the number for a shop I get it from. Or I could make one myself!" Sirius bounds up the stairs, two at a time and Lily can hear him moving the trunks around in the boy's dorm to find the magazine.

Lily sighs heavily and looks at Remus for help, but he merely smiles and shakes his head. His eyes taunt her- you started this, they say. She rolls her eyes again as Sirius comes bounding down the stairs, his wand in one hand and a wrinkled up magazine in the other.

After Peter and James finally abandon their half-finished game of Wizarding Chess and join them on the couch, they all sit around listening to Sirius talk about his newfound love of motorcycles as Lily tries to talk him out of it, but to no avail.

When it eventually comes time for Lily to head up to her dormitories to go to sleep, she gets a hug and a kiss from James, goodnights from Peter and Remus and a "thanks for the motorcycle tip, hon" from Sirius. She smacks him on the head, albeit a bit affectionately and stifles a yawn, trying not to think of the consequences of her actions.


	3. Afternoon walks

In the late afternoons, Lily finds herself edging to get outside the house. Maybe it's the sun shining outside or the birds chirping or the fact that she just really needs to get out of the bloody house that makes her start taking walks.

She mentions offhand to James about walking in the afternoon sometimes and she can tell that he looks stricken. He wants her to check with the doctor, make sure it's okay for the baby. He wants her to be careful, not walk too far, go anywhere too dangerous. But he understands that she's becoming a little too claustrophobic, stuck up in the house all day while he's at work so he just tightens his jaw and nods.

Some time after that, Peter begins showing up on her daily walks. When he surprises her the first time, she's startled but buys his excuse that it was such a nice day that he felt the need to take a walk. After all, it is part of the reason she's out there as well. It's after the third or fourth time that he comes round that she becomes suspicious, wondering why he just happens to walk right near their home or why he just happens to bump into her every time. She questions him a little, but backs off once she realizes that she likes his company.

In Hogwarts, she didn't talk to Peter as much. He was there, always plotting with the boys, always around, but she never got the chance to really get to know him as well as the other ones.

And it's not even as if they have some real quality soul-searching conversations on their walks, but she finds it nice to listen to him chatter on about the weather or the most recent Quidditch match or what he made himself for breakfast that morning.

It's mindless talk, but it's easy to listen to after so many long discussions with Professor Dumbledore and stress-filled arguments during Order meetings. She begins to look forward to the walks at the end of the day and she comes back from them more relaxed, even as the baby's due date nears closer.

About a week before the baby's due, Lily and Peter are out on one of their walks, but it's slow-going. The heat's getting to Lily and Peter keeps apologizing for forgetting to bring water for her. She tells him it's fine, but finally stops to sit for a rest on a park bench.

"I don't know how many more of these walks I'll be able to take," she jokes, but when she looks over at Peter, she sees disappointment etched on his face.

"What?" she asks, confused by his reaction.

"It's just, well," Peter sputters, "I've enjoyed walking with you these last few months, Lily. I really have," he says, smiling his big Peter smile at her.

"Oh, Pete." She smiles back at him and places her hand over top of his. She knew that she had liked their walks, but she wasn't sure if Peter had thought of them as anything other than a favor to James until now. "Well, you know the doctor says it's good to take the baby out in the stroller quite a bit too," she says, smiling hopefully at him.

He returns the smile and squeezes her hand. They talk no more of it, but after Harry is born and Dumbledore proclaims that they must go into hiding, she remembers their conversation and frowns. For those few months, she felt like she had gotten to enjoy the friendship of Peter Pettigrew and now it was gone. Sure, the boys still came over for dinner, but Peter's visits had become few and far between until they dwindled to very little at all.

When the fateful night comes that James tells Lily of a plan to switch their secret keeper from Sirius to Peter, she's wary of it, but she remembers the walks that her and Peter took in the months during her pregnancy, before all the trouble with the prophecy- and she agrees.

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who's read this far! I know Lily having a relationship with all of the Marauders has been so many times, but sometimes that just makes you want to put your own spin on it. Thanks again for reading- let me know how you feel about it through reviews or favorites or whatever you feel most comfortable with :)


End file.
